La mujer de hielo de corazon caliente
by Nora.Yaoi.93
Summary: Esta es la historia de la nueva miembro de M.I.D.P. y de el amor que surge entre ella y abe Abe Sapien & OC
1. El demonio blanco

Para visualizar este fict teneis que pensar que _Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado _no existe, pero que el Dr.Joham Krauss

**CAPÍTULO 1 : EL DEMONIO BLANCO **

Era una noche fría y lluviosa en New Jersey, el agente John Myers camina de forma despreocupada por los callejones de la ciudad hasta que de repente oye un chillido sobrehumano, John coge su arma y corre hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido, se esconde detrás de un muro de ladrillos y observa una serpiente gigantesca que parece intenta tragar algo con todas su fuerzas, la serpiente se para en seco, se mira el estómago y suelta un aullido de dolor, de repente en su estómago se hace un gran corte del que sale una joven encapuchada con un sai en cada mano, la joven se para en seco en el suelo y cae en redondo

Myers se quedó de piedra mirando la escena que acaba de ver con sus propios ojos, segundos después despertó del shock y corrió hacia la joven, al sacarle la capucha pudo ver que no era una humana pero igualmente la cogió al estilo princesa y se la llevó a un motel cercano.

John miraba a la joven desde una silla que puso en frente de ella, de repente la chica comenzó a retorcerse sin control hasta que despertó de un salto, ella se giró y lo miró con intensidad

- Se puede saber quien eres tu? Donde estoy? Como he llegado hasta aquí?

- Mi nombre es John Myers, te he traído aquí para que te recuperes eres una luchadora increible acabaste con esa serpiente gigante como si nada.

- Eso era un basilisco … y tu … tu no me tienes miedo?

- No estoy a costumbrado a gente como tu

- Eso es raro

- Bueno y tu … tu tienes nombre

- Me llamo Nora Aure

- Encantado y dime tienes algun lugar donde pueda llevarte

- No, no tengo casa ni a nadie … - dijo con un tono de tristeza

- Siento oír eso, pero si quieres puedes venir a la agencia conmigo alli tendras un lugar donde vivir y estarás con gente como tu

- Cual es la trampa ?

- Trampa ? Bueno supongo que en todo caso sería que tendrás que combatir contra mas monstruo y proteger la humanidad - contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía como un tonto.

- Eso … eso suena genial me encantaría me encanta luchar contra monstruos … aunque no creo que sea correcto llamarlos así - dijo con una sonrisa en su labios

- Genial llamaré a Manning y al Dr.Krauss para avisarles y para que te preparen una habitación.

Myers cogió su móvil marcó el número, lo puso en modo altavoz y en silencio se pusieron a esperar, hasta que alguien contesto.

- Dr. Krauss le llamó para decirle que he encontrado a alguien que podria ser util para el equipo

- Es de confianza ? - Pregunto al otro lado del teléfono con voz inquisitiva

John miró a momento a los ojos de Nora , para luego responder con una sonrisa

- Confío en ella y me hago responsable

- Muy bien, entonces traigala cuando quiera le prepararemos una habitación, les estamos esperando - John colgó y dirigió la mirada Nora

- Confías en mí … porque ? … si acabamos de conocernos - Preguntó Nora con voz quebradiza

- No lo sé, llámalo instinto

- Que raro eres - volvió a decir sonriendo

- Bueno vamos a la agencia - dijo John mientra abría la puerta de la habitación y Nora se ponía la capucha

Nora salió delante de John y fueron bajando por las escaleras

- Antes has hablado de esa agencia …

- Si es la agencia de Investigación y Defensa Paranormal, cogerremos mi moto - interrumpio

John se paró delante de una vieja scooter y sentó mientras se acomodaba el casco, Nora se sentó y agarró a la cintura de John hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio con una gran valla alrededor donde había un cartel en el que se podía leer Servicio de eliminación de desechos

- Oye seguro que este es el lugar ?

- Si seguro

La verja se abrió, fueron hasta la gran puerta de la entrada donde un señor que estaba en el mostrador les señaló el centro, se pusieron en el lugar y el suelo comenzó a bajar, los dos caminaron por los largo pasillos, mientras Nora se agarraba la capucha para que nadie le viera la cara, los dos se pararon ante una gran puerta dorada, John abrió la puerta con facilidad, la cara de Nora se iluminó de emoción al ver la enorme biblioteca, en el fondo de ella había un hombre mayor calvo que parecía muy estresado que se acercó a ellos.

- Nora este es el director de la agencia Tom Manning

- Encantada - Dijo tendiendole la mano enguantada

- Si encantado - dijo respondiendo el apretón de manos, con inseguridad algo que Nora noto enseguida.

La gran puerta dorada se volvió a abrir pero esta vez con brusquedad, Nora se quedó helada al ver a un enorme demonio con un guante de piedra, que iba acompañado, de una bella mujer morena, un hombre pez y alguien que le pareció un buzo lleno de humo.

El buzo se acercó y esta vez fue el que tendió la mano, ella le sonrió y le devolvió el apretón con entusiasmo

- Mi nombre es Dr.Joham Krauss y usted es ?

- Nora Aure … - dijo tímidamente mientra se recolocaba la capucha

- No tiene que ser tímida como puedes ver aquí puede mostrarte tal y como eres - dijo el hombre pez

Nora sonrió tímidamente y se quitó la capucha mostrando su pálida piel, su cabello blanco como la nieve, sus ojos azul claro grisáceo, unas orejas de punta y unos colmillos afilados que denotaban que no era humana

El se sonrojo ligeramente y le tendió la mano para el apretón

- Extraño - comento Abe

- El que?

- Normalmente puedo leer la mente de las personas, pero a ti no puedo

- Deben ser los guantes, pero si quieres saber algo de mi puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

- Esta bien, solo es que es extraño para mi, mi nombre es Abe Sapien

- Ese nombre es …

- Horrible lo se

- No, es gracioso nada más - dijo con una sonriendole

Abe y Nora se sonrojan simultáneamente,pero Hellboy interrumpió el momento carraspeando la voz, eso molestó un poco a Abe pero él no dijo nada

- Ejem … soy Hellboy aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías - dijo mientras se saludaban

- Si, pero lo verdad te imaginaba de manera diferente

- Si, y como me imaginabas ?

- Por como te describen pense que te verias mas temible

- … Temible, no soy temible … entonces que piensas de mi ?

- Mmm … lindo?

- Lindo … jajajajaja … que rara eres

- Mira quien fue hablar, Rojo - dijo la mujer morena

La mujer se acercó y le saludo con afecto

- Yo soy Liz Sherman , bienvenida al equipo

- Gracias

- Bueno, bueno ya basta de saludos la Sra. Aure quadra descansar, la llevaré a su habitación, le importaría rellenar los papeles de la Sra. Aure antes de marcharse - interumpio el

- Espera … John te vas … a donde?

- Me han dado un puesto en la Antártida y tengo que ir - dijo mientras miraba con mala cara a Hellboy

- Oh vaya entiendo, a sido un placer conocerte

- No te preocupes siempre podremos hablar por teléfono

- Supongo

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo enseguida pongo el siguiente, esque como decirlo solo funciono por inspiración


	2. Frió cuerpo, Alma cálida

**CAPITULO 2: FRIO CUERPO, ALMA CALIDA**

Nora y el Dr. Krauss caminaron por uno de los largos pasillos a hasta llegar a una puerta de hierro con una esfera blanca en la parte superior, Krauss abrió la puerta y hizo pasar a Nora.

- Ha partir de ahora esta va a ser su habitación, en el armario encontrar ropa de calle y el uniforme para las misiones, en el baño esta todo lo que necesite, por cierto su se abra dado cuenta de que este lugar es confidencial así que no puede contar a nadie nada de este lugar y de lo que pase aquí, lo entiende verdad?

- Si por supuesto, seré una tumba

- Excelente, solo espero de usted absoluta discreción y entrega su trabajo, si necesita algo hable con cualquier agente y se lo daremos, hasta mas ver Sra. Aure

-Si muchas gracias por todo , pero preferiría que me llamara Nora solamente

-Comprendo, como usted dese, antes de que se me olvide su nombre en clave para las misiones es Blanco

-Bien, muchas gracias por todo

El se despidió con una reverencia se fue por la puerta dejando a Nora observando lo que sería su nuevo hogar, la habitación era amplia con una gran cama de hierro doble con mantas negras, las paredes metálicas hacían contraste extraño con el suelo enmoquetado, en la habitación también había un escritorio de aspecto antiguo con un ordenado, un enorme televisor dentro de una estantería que había delante de la cama.

Nora fue al armario empotrado también de metal a coger algo de ropa, se decidió por una camisa sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones militares, luego entro en el baño donde en abrió el grifo del agua de la bañera para que el agua fuera lo más caliente posible, en poco tiempo la bañera se lleno y se metió en ella, del agua comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de vapor por el contacto de su piel extremadamente fría con el agua caliente, paso un buen rato y salido del baño ya vestida con la ropa que había elegido, decidió dar una vuelta por las instalaciones, dio varias vueltas por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta dorada de la biblioteca, Nora miro en todas las direcciones y entro en la habitación, miro por encima de todos los libros hasta que se fijo en uno de color azul en el que ponía _Leyendas del mar de antaño, _simplemente lo cogió y se sentó en un sofá a leer.

-Te importaría girar las páginas por favor

Nora pego un salto del susto y busco con la mirada a quien pertenecía la voz, al final vio Abe en el estanque de agua, se lo miro y fue allí con el libro aun en la mano

-Podrías girar las paginas por favor – repitió Abe

-Tu te estás leyendo cuarto libros a la vez – dijo mirando por un momento los libros colocados delante de la pecera.

-Si cuatro libros todos los días

-Eso es...

-Extraño?

-Genial!

-Genial?

-Si! ojala yo tuviera tanto poder de concentración como tu – comento sonriendole

Abe sonrió internamente y ruborizó ligeramente mientras Nora giraba la páginas de los libros hasta que Abe se fijo en algo

-No me había dado cuenta de que tenías cola

Nora se giro y cogió su cola con la mano, su cola era larga, fina, peluda, blanca, decorada con anillos de plata y acaba con mucho pelo en la punta como si fuera la cola de un león albino.

-Oh si normalmente, la enredo debajo de la camisa

-Curioso, es una cola linda no como la Rojo

Nora se sonrojo violentamente y giro su cara

-Puedo leer contigo? – pregunto tímidamente

-Por supuesto estás en tu casa, ponte cómoda

Nora se sentó delante de la pecera apoyando su espalda contra ella y se concentro en el libro, había un silencio absoluto pero agradable en el lugar lo único que se podía oír es el pasar de las paginas, hasta que esa paz fue rota por una alarma que inundo la sala de ruido y de una luz roja, Abe subió y bajo por las escaleras para encontrarse con Nora que se tapaba los oídos con fuerza

-Tenemos una misión prepárate! ves a tu habitación yo iré a buscarte para enseñarte a donde debemos ir ¡

-Si!

Ella corrió a su habitación, se vistió a gran velocidad, cogió sus sais y se los coloco en la parte trasera de su cinturón de herramientas, alguien toco a su puerta, Nora la abrió para encontrarse con Abe listo.

-Es una pena lo de la gafas

-El que de las gafas?

-Tus ojos son bonitos y con ellas no se ven

Abe se sonrojo ligeramente, iba a decir algo pero Hellboy volvió interrumpir el momento de nuevo

-Pareja vámonos, no podemos llegar tarde a la fiesta

Nora siguió a Hellboy

-Abe vamos! – le llamo

-Si voy – Abe les siguió de cerca emocionado porque le llamara por su nombre de pila

Los tres se pararon delante de un enorme camión de basura donde el y Liz les esperaban en su interior, Hellboy entro seguido de Abe que entro al mismo tiempo que Nora.

-Y bien cuál es la misión? – Pregunto Hellboy

-Hay unos troll gigante en la alcantarillas de New York que han atacado a un par de humanos – dijo el

El viaje duro una hora y media en el cual Nora y Liz aprovecharon para conocerse mejor, Abe hablaba con el y Hellboy sin dejar de observar a Nora por la rabadilla del ojo, el camión de paro de repente y el conductor les dijo que habían llegado, todos bajaron, Nora se acerco al lado de los demás a escuchar sobe la misión mientras se ataba el cabello, cuando sintió que alguien la observa y se giro para encontrarse cara a cara con Abe quien desvió la mirada rápidamente para que no viera su rubor .

-Bueno es hora de trabajar – interrumpió el para suerte de Abe

Hellboy quito una tapa de alcantarilla y los agentes empezaron a bajar de uno en uno Nora era la última en bajar, el la ayudo bajar cogiéndola de la cintura y situando la en el suelo, Abe sintió un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido que no supo identificar pero tenía claro que no le gustaba nada.

-Gracias – dijo con una tímidamente

-No hay de que agente Nora

Abe volvió a sentir ese horrible sentimiento cuando oyó que el doctor llamaba a Nora por su nombre de pila.

De repente se oyó un gruñido aterrador que retumbó en las alcantarillas.

-Bueno, que comience la fiesta – Dijo Hellboy mientras cargaba su pistola

Hellboy encendió la luz de su cinturón y salió pintando al lugar de donde procedía el sonido

-Ha donde va?

-Ha él le va mucho el rollo el del héroe solitario, cosas de hombres – contestó Liz riendo por lo bajo

-Dejémosle a sus anchas, lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarlo por nuestra cuenta – dijo el

Todos pulsaron las luces de sus cinturones simultáneamente.

-Sra. Sherman y yo iremos por el Este, Sra. Nora y Sr. Sapien al Oeste, los demás agentes busquen en las alcantarillas del Sur.

Todos se fueron en direcciones distintas, Abe y Nora caminaban en silencio observando a su alrededor lo destrozos que seguramente había causado el troll, hasta llegaron a una cámara vacía cubierta de agua, de repente se oyó un estruendo y los dos vieron como Rojo atravesaba un muro de piedra, Hellboy se levanto y del agujero salió un troll gigantesco con una espada enorme, Rojo y el troll comenzaron a golpearse y dispararse, Abe agarro la mano de Nora y la puso detrás de el, el troll golpeo con fuerza a Rojo noqueándolo, Abe disparo al troll pero no le izo nada y este respondió golpeando a Abe tirandolo contra un muro, el troll intento atacar a Abe con la espada pero Nora se puso en medio bloqueando el ataque con los sais, por suerte Liz y el llegaron, Liz corrió hacia Hellboy a ver como estaba y Dr. Krauss se acerco a Abe a curar la herida que le havia del pecho que le habia causado el golpe, al final los sais cedieron contra la fuerza del troll, pero Nora tubo una idea cogió un sai y se lo clavo en el costado haciendo gritar de dolor al troll.

-Nora no hagas locuras por favor! –Grito Abe con preocupación, apretando su herida sangrante

-No te preocupes, confía en mí!

Nora salió escopetada por uno de los túneles siendo perseguida por el troll hasta llegar a un túnel sin fondo, el troll agarro con su enorme mano a Nora, pero ella sonrió triunfante y hubo un estallido blanco

-Chico estáis bien?-llamo Nora por el walqui-talqui

Hellboy despertó sobre saltado al oír su voz

-Si! Como esta tu? – pregunto Rojo

-Bien tengo al troll!

-Qué? –Preguntaron al unísono

-Que digo que no se podrá mover en una buena temporada!

-Enseguida vamos

Hellboy cogió a Abe que estaba medio consciente y se lo puso en su hombro, todos fueron al lugar donde estaba la señal de Nora, cuando llegaron se quedaron de piedra ante lo que vieron, el troll y todo el laberinto estaba congelado y Nora esta agarrada por la cintura por la mano del troll

Hasta aquí por ya no puedo mas tarde continuo


	3. Dama de las nieves

**CAPITULO 3: DAMA DE LAS NIEVES**

-Dios mío agente Nora, puede decirme que ha pasado aquí?! – pregunto el Dr. Krauss

Nora rompió la mano de hielo del troll que la sujetaba, haciendo que esta volara en mil pedazos, ella cayó al suelo de pie quedando delante de Hellboy.

-Pues que va a ser lo eh congelado! - dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Congelado? –Pregunto Hellboy confuso

-Exacto, puedo congelar cualquier cosa, controlar el hielo y la nieve, crear ventiscas de nieve y cosas por el estilo

-Y cómo es eso posible? – Pregunto Liz

-Soy una dama de las nieves

-Y que se supone que... cof, cof – tosió Abe algo de sangre azul justo antes desmayarse

-Abe! – exclamo Nora poniéndose a su lado para ver cómo estaba

-Sera mejor que lo llevemos cuanto antes a la agencia!

Hellboy cargo a Abe hasta el camión de basura junto a los demás, mientras los otros agentes metían al troll congelado en otro camino.

A Nora el viaje de vuelta a la agencia el pareció eterno se sentía fatal no podía dejar de pensar de que debería haber protegido mejor a Abe y así el no estaría en esta situación, Liz se dio cuenta de esos pensamientos pero lo único que pudo hacer es ponerle una mano en el hombro para consolarla, por fin después del viaje llegaron a la agencia donde metieron a Abe en un cilindro de agua, en el que le pusieron una gran cantidad de tubos y cables en el pecho para controlar su estado, Nora se sentó al lado del cilindro a observar como flotaba, al final se quedo dormida toda la noche a su lado.

Por la mañana del día siguiente Abe se despertó abruptamente y observo a su alrededor para reconocer el lugar, enseguida se fijo en Nora que estaba durmiendo apoyada en el cilindro, el puso su mano contra el cristal donde estaba su cabeza, lo único que pudo ver era el sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía por no haber actuado antes, Abe no podía hacer nada así que solo la observo dormir hasta que abrió los ojos suavemente.

-Abe estas bien! Como me alegro! – dijo mientras una lágrima se le caía y congelaba en el acto

-Por favor no llores Nora

-Si, lo siento es que estoy muy contenta de ver que estas bien

Abe se la miro ladeando la cabeza y apoyando la mano en el cristal, aunque sabía que estaba mal le hacía feliz que estuviera preocupada por el de esa manera

-Lo siento... siento no haberte protegido... si hubiera reaccionado antes no estarías mal herido – dijo mientras apoyaba su cara y sus manos en el cristal, llorando silenciosamente con lagrimas que se congelaban al instante.

-Por favor no llores fui yo quien se puso en medio, yo no debí ser tan imprudente

-No tu... tú fuiste muy valiente – dijo mientras acercaba los labios al cristal al mismo tiempo que Abe

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro Hellboy seguido Liz, Dr. Krauss y Meannig los dos se apartaron rápidamente del cristal de forma violenta con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Hey! Abe te encuentras mejor– pregunto Rojo

-Si! mucho mejor! – exclamo Abe aun algo avergonzado por lo que había estado a punto de suceder entre él y Nora

-Me alegra oír eso - dijo el Dr. Krauss mientras dejaba un grueso y polvoriento libro de piel en una mesa de metal

-Que es eso? -pregunto mirando el libro

-Eh estado buscando la especie de la agente Nora y solo eh encontrado una página en este libro sobre demonios sobre las damas del hielo.

-Ha estado buscando información sobre mi especie? Porque?

-Mas que nada por curiosidad, no todos los días se ve una especie que se creía extinta

-Extinta? - Pregunto Nora

-La verdad es que yo nunca había visto a alguien como Nora – añadió Abe

-Pues si en teoría las damas de la nieve se extinguieron en la edad media

-Pues ya ve que no es cierto... mmmm... me podría leer un poco sobre el tema

-Porque? Usted no sabe sobre su propia especie?

-No, fui adoptada por mi padre cuando tenía ocho años, no recuerdo nada de antes de los seis

-Ya veo, entiendo... claro leámoslo aun no eh leído nada ... ejem

"_Las damas de la nieves" _

_Son demonios de hielo y nieve que tiene absoluto control sobre dichos elementos incluyendo también el agua, también tiene cualidades curativas._

_En su especia no hay machos solo hembras, su naturaleza hace que sean extremadamente agresivas con otras damas de la nieve que no sean de la misma sangre, normalmente si dos damas de la nieve se encuentran y no son familia se enzarzan en una batalla que acaba hasta que una de ella muera._

_Es una especie guerrera, que ama luchar y que vive cientos de años._

_Estos seres solo aman una vez y si este muere, ellas mueren con el de pura soledad._

-Esto es todo lo que pone Agente Nora

-Eso ah sido muy revelador – dijo Nora con tristeza

-Eres una especie curiosa, pero es algo triste morir de esa manera-comento Liz

-Supongo - suspiro Nora con pesadez

-Y tú ya te enamoraste, porque si es así debería ir vigilándolo – dijo torpemente Hellboy

Nora ruborizándose en el acto y golpeo a Hellboy en el hombro, Abe también se ruborizo ligeramente.

La alarma sonó de repente haciendo que todos se pusieran en alerta, los agentes se fueron dejando a Abe solo con sus pensamientos.

-Adiós Abe, que te mejores – dijo Nora despidiéndose besando rapidamente el cristal dejando algo de hielo en el, antes de irse

-Adiós Nora – Dijo poniéndose colorado.

Liz le pasó el brazo por el cuello riendo, haciendo que Nora se pusiera más roja y riera tambien

Abe se paso el resto del día solo intentando resolver su cubo de rugby mientras pensaba en silencio en que estaría haciendo Nora en ese mismo instante, por otro lado Nora está luchando junto a Hellboy, Liz y Krauss contra unos goblis en Sant Francisco que habían entrado en un museo a romper cosa, Liz quemo a unos, el Krauss controlo a uno eh izo que este golpeara a los demás, Hellboy les dio una paliza tremenda y Nora los dejo como cubitos de hielo, después de eso llegaron a la agencia muy entrada la noche, lo primero que hizo Nora al llegar fue ir a ver a Abe que seguía enfrascado en el enigma del cubo de rugby.

-Abe ya hemos vuelto, hemos espachurrado a esos goblins! – grito llena de alegría

-Me alegra oír, eso siento no haberos acompañado

-No importa, lo importante es que te recuperes pronto

En ese momento un agente desconocido entro con un carrito de comida y dio unos huevos podridos a Abe.

-Y usted desea algo para comer

-Podría ser algo de sushi y una lata de Cola

-Por supuesto enseguida se lo traigo

El agente salió de la habitacion a buscar el pedido y Nora se giro a ver a Abe como comía

-De verdad te gustan?

-Si me encantan, simplemente deliciosos y a ti de verdad te gusta el sushi?

-Si, no te sentirías incomodo no?

-Porque es pescado? no, la mayoría de peces se comen a otros peces no te preocupes por mi.

Nora le respondio sonriendo timidamente

El mismo agente volvió a entrar y dejo la comida en la mesa

-Aquí tiene

-Gracias

El agente salió dejando a los dos totalmente solos, Nora se sentó apoyando se espalda contra el cilindro de agua donde se encontraba Abe y se puso a comer el sushi en silencio.

Enseguida pongo mas


	4. Pasado sangriento

**CAPITULO 4: PASADO SANGRIENTO**

-Así que no recuerdas nada desde antes desde los seis años? –Pregunto Abe con curiosidad rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había surgido.

-Si... bueno – respondió con voz quebradiza

-Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo entiendo – contesto torpemente, dándose cuenta que la pregunta le había puesto en una situación comprometida

-No... No importa, además dicen que lo mejor para cerrar el pasado es hablar de ello con alguien y no creo haya alguien mejor con quien hablar del tema – dijo ruborizándose ligeramente mirando a Abe

-Eso es todo un alago

-Prométeme que no hablarás a nadie sobre esto... no... No quiero que nadie me tenga lastima.

-Lo prometo – dijo algo preocupado por el comentario, mientras ponía su mano en el cristal.

Nora puso su mano contra el cristal justo donde estaba la mano de Abe, era extraño a pesar de conocerlo desde hace dos días se sentía como si le pudiera confiar su propia vida.

-Bueno todo comenzó en un pequeño pueblo en Alaska...

FLASHBACK

Una joven mujer llamada Rose Powell encontró a una niña de unos seis años de edad tirada en la nieve no muy lejos del bosque y con una gran brecha en la cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar, Rose se llevo a la niña a su granja donde allí la cuido, dio de comer y baño, mientras la bañaba se dio cuenta de que no era un ser humano puesto que la niña tenía el cabello blanco, unas orejas puntiagudas y una cola peluda de igual color que era como la de los leones, la mujer se asusto mucho al principio pero al ver que solo era una niña pequeña se apiadó y decidió adoptarla como si fuera la hija que nunca podría tener.

Rose cuido a la niña sin memoria, sin embargo lo único que sabía de su pasado era su nombre "Nora Aure" que lo lleva escrito en un collar de oro que lleva un cristal blanco incrustado, Rose enseño a la Nora a esconder sus rasgos no humanos y comportarse como un ser humano normal, aunque todos en ese pueblo la consideraban una niña rara.

Rose estaba casada con un hombre llamado Roger un fanático religioso, ella nunca le contó nada sobre lo de Nora, Rose solo le contó que había encontrado a Nora tirada en el bosque, el se lo creyó durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un día...

-Mirara mama! Mira lo que puedo hacer! – Nora le estaba enseñando a Rouse, como creaba de la nada una rosa de hielo

Rose abofeteó a Nora con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento cielo, pero no puedes hacer eso, esto será nuestro secreto nadie puede saberlo, entiendes cariño? – Dijo enjuagándose las lágrimas y abrazando a la niña

-Si mama! Lo prometo!

Pero lastimosamente Roger lo vio todo lo que había sucedido, el corrió hacia el bar del pueblo y explico todo lo que había visto, todos coincidieron en que Nora debía ser un demonio del infiero que debía ser eliminado rápidamente, esa misma noche Roger y unos cuantos del pueblo entraron abruptamente entrando en la casa, Rose intento proteger a Nora de su marido pero este le aplasto la cabeza con un bate manchando a Nora de sangre la mente de esta se obnubilo y entonces algo paso, un destello blanco y frío lleno la casa, cuando Nora volvió en si se encontró fuera de la casa cubierta de sangre y restos de órganos, ella se giro y vio su casa llena de estalactitas de hielo llenas de sangre.

Nora huyo del pueblo y fue a otro, en el tubo que vagar y buscar en la basura para sobrevivir, después de un largo tiempo así un demonio del rayo de ojos rojos, cazador de recompensas llamado Rai se encontró a Nora buscando comida, el enseguida se dio cuenta de que era una dama de las nieves.

-Hoye niña y tu madre?

-No tengo

-Ven conmigo, se mi aliada y te daré todo lo que necesites

-Vale

-Es que no me vas a preguntar nada?

-No, usted me necesita no?

-Si...

Rai la cogió y la cargo en su hombro hasta su casa, allí él le enseño a luchar con los sais y a controlar sus poderes, un tiempo después se la llevo a New York y allí vivieron en el mercado troll, Nora iba al colegio de humanos siempre ocultando sus poderes y rasgos no humanos, los niños siempre fueron crueles con ella pero eso nunca le importo porque tenía a Rai al que idolatraba como un padre, ella siempre hacia lo que él le decía sin rechistar le cocina, le limpiaba la casa y incluso salía a cazar recompensas con él, pero un horrible día el murió asesinado por una tal Sally Frost, Nora la busco para vengarse pero nunca la encontró.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

-Así que esa mujer Sally Frost mato a tu padre? bueno a que tu considerabas tu padre – dijo Abe después de haber escuchado toda la historia de Nora en silencio

-Si y algún día me las pagara

-Y no sabes quién es?

-No solo descubrí su nombre, porque a ella se le cayó esta daga – dijo mientras sacaba una daga de plata con una inscripción, de un compartimento de su cinturón

-Si lo contaras a los demás lo que me has contado a mí, nosotros podríamos ayudarte.

-De verdad crees que ellos me ayudarían ... no lo creo, te recuerdo que mate a esa gente

-Bueno si , en cierto modo pero eso fue en defensa propia nadie te culpara

-Eso crees

-No lo creo te lo aseguro, yo les confiaría mi vida

-Si tu lo dices Abe, te creo – dijo poniendo la mano de nuevo en el cilindro

-Hablaremos mañana del asunto a hora me gustaría ir a dormir, mañana ya te sacan de allí no?

-Si pero ellos no me dejan hace misiones aun

-Comprendo, buenas noche Abe – dijo mientras salía por la puerta

-Buenas noches Nora – contesto quedándose preocupado por ella

Nora salió de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto, una vez en el ella se tiro en la cama y se puso a llorar en silencio, ella se quedo dormida mientras sus lagrimas congelaban su almuada.


	5. Pedir ayuda no es tan malo

**CAPITULO 5: PEDIR AYUDA NO ES TAN MALO**

Un mes más tarde

Una mañana Nora se dé despertó muy tarde, ella se ducho y vistió con una sudadera rosa y unos legins negros, luego se fue hacia la biblioteca a haber si Abe ya estaba allí, de camino se encontró con otro agente que llevaba un bol de cereales con leche y zumo.

-Aquí tiene su desayuno – dijo el agente ofreciéndole el cuenco y el zumo

-Muchas gracias-dijo mientras cogía el bol con las manos y el vaso con la cola

Nora fue comiendo mientras caminaba hasta la biblioteca, una vez delante de la puerta entro en silencio y observo la pecera pero no encontró a Abe así que se dio la vuelta.

-Buenos días Nora, como te encuentras esta mañana? –pregunto Abe asustando a Nora haciendo que casi se le cayera la comida

-Dios Abe que susto me has dado! – dijo intentando recobrar la compostura

-Lo siento mucho Nora – se disculpo riendo por lo bajo

Nora dejo el plato vacío en la mesa y acabándose el zumo de un solo para luego girarse a ver a Abe que para su sorpresa estaba fuera del acuario y si las gafas puestas.

-Abe y tus gafas? – pregunto llena de sorpresa

-Es un nuevo cambio de look, te gusta?

-Si, te ves increíble – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente haciendo que este también lo hiciera

Abe estuvo a punto de contestar algo pero se cayó al ver que sus compañeros entraban en la sala.

-Como se encuentra esta mañana Sra. Nora?

-Muy bien, gracias Dr. Krauss – dijo con una alegre sonrisa

-Nora yo creo que este sería un buen momento como cualquier otro para hablar de aquello de lo que hablamos a noche - comento Abe

-Yo... no se... no estoy muy segura...

Liz puso se mano en el hombro de Nora haciendo que esta la mirara a la cara

-Nora se que hace poco que nos conocemos, pero yo ya te considero como una hermana, hemos vivido muchas cosas todos junto en el último mes, te aseguro que puedes confía en nosotros para lo que quiera, verdad chicos? – dijo mirando a los chicos

-Por supuesto tronca! – afirmo Hellboy chocando su puño contra el de Nora.

-Claro que si agente Nora

-Ni lo dudes, puedes confiar en nosotros

Nora les sonrió dulcemente mientras se le congelaba una pequeña lágrima rebelde que le caía traicioneramente por la mejilla.

-Yo no sé qué decir, muchas gracias chicos

-Bueno dinos que es lo que te ronda en esa cabecita loca – dijo Hellboy apoyando el dedo en su frente

-Yo... me gustaría que me ayudarais a encontrar a una persona...

-Quien? – Pregunto Liz

-Se nombre es Sally Frost no se quien es en verdad pero tengo que encontrarla sea como sea

-Hay algún motivo en especial? –pregunto Hellboy

Nora tembló ante la pregunta, ya no podía más así que se puso a llorar en silencio

-Nora está bien? – pregunto Liz

Abe puso su mano en su hombro, a lo que ella contesto girándose y poniéndose a sollozar en su hombro, Abe la intento calmar con palmadas en el hombro

-Por lo visto esa mujer fue la que mato a padre de Nora – contesto Abe en su lugar

-Ya veo así que quieres vengarte? – pregunto Hellboy con algo de rintintin

-La venganza no lleva nunca a buen puerto agente Nora

-Ya lo se... de verdad que lo se... pero necesitó saber él porque

-No era caza recompensas? – pregunto Abe

-Si pero qué tipo de asesino de asesino en busca y captura, entra en una casa de noche y apuñala a alguien que está durmiendo – dijo apartándose de Abe y mirando a los demás con intensidad

-Eso es cierto, esos tipos respetan el código del guerrero jamás matarían a alguien mientras duerme – corroboro Hellboy con calma

-Bueno no se preocupe agente Nora le aseguro que removeré cielo y tierra para encontrar a esa mujer –dijo el Dr. Krauss con gran seguridad

Nora se tiro al Dr. Krauss y lo abrazo con fuerza, con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias Dr. Krauss – respondió correspondiendo al abrazo torpemente

Abe apretó con fuerza los puños, no le había gustado nada que Nora abrazara al doctor de esa manera, Hellboy se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió para sí mismo.

-Entonces tienes algo por lo que pueda empezar? – pregunto el

-Si... tengo esta daga de plata que encontré en el pecho del –Dijo Nora mientras le entregaba la daga al doctor

? – pregunto Liz con una mirada inquisitiva

-Bueno así se llamaba, yo siempre le llame Señor Rai

-Que formal no crees – dijo Hellboy

-Supongo que sí – contesto Nora algo apenada

-Venga Nora no te apenes sé, yo ya sé lo que te hará sentir mejor – comento Liz

-El que?

-Ir de compras! Vamos compramos unos modelitos y comemos unos helados! Eso es lo que hace las chicas normales... eso creo

-Suena bien...

Liz cogió de la mano a Nora y la estiro hacia fuera

-Adiós chicas, cómprenme algo! – añadió Hellboy

-Hasta luego chicos! – Se despidieron las dos con la mano

Después de que las chicas se marcharan el Dr. Krauss también se marcho a investigar sobre la daga que le había dejado Nora, dejando a Hellboy y Abe totalmente solos en la biblioteca.

-Así que te gusta Nora eh? –dijo Hellboy rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había surgido de repente.

-Que... qué pero que dices? – respondió torpemente

-Antes cuando Nora ha abrazado al doctor te has puesto celoso

-Celoso yo... porque debería estarlo? – dijo Abe ruborizándose

-Ella te gusta no puedes negarlo, me eh fijado como la miras

-Yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella – respondió tímidamente

-A ver cuéntame, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte

-Tu? Ayudarme?

-Bueno yo amo a Liz y sé lo que se siente

-Bueno yo solo sé que quiero estar con ella, protegerla y cuando no estoy con ella solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que la echo de menos

-Abe amigo mío este enamorado

-Enamora tú crees?

-No hay duda tienes todos los síntomas

-Yo... es la primera vez que me siento así

-Entonces se lo vas a decir?

-Yo ... supongo que si

_Mientras tanto en una heladería de un centro comercial_

-Entonces vas a decírselo a Abe? – pregunto Liz

-Yo... yo no estoy segura y si me rechaza?

-Pero si no preguntas jamás lo sabrás?

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero y si luego ya no quiere ser mi amigo

-Sabes que Abe no es así

-Lo se...

**Dentro de poco pondré más pero a hora tengo Insti**


	6. Mas que amigos

**CAPITULO 5: MÁS QUE AMIGOS**

**Ya os aviso de que este capítulo contiene Lemon**

Al día siguiente Nora y Liz se fueron a una misión especial ellas solas para luchar contra un elfo maligno, la lucha fue intensa pero la ganaron, pero Nora tuvo mala suerte y fue golpeada en la cabeza de mala manera, haciendo que la herida supurara sangre incesantemente, por suerte los poderes de Nora hicieron que la herida se cerrara rápidamente pero igualmente perdió el conocimiento, al llegar a la agencia Hellboy y Abe le estaban esperando en el aparcamiento, al ver a Nora desmallada Abe la cogió a estilo princesa ante la sorprendida mirada de todos y la llevo a su cuarto donde la dejo sobre la mullida cama, y se puso a su lado

Paso un rato y Nora abrió los ojos con fuerza, ella se sentó y miro a Abe a quien abrazo con fuerza.

- Oh Dios, Abe! - lloró, besando su la mejilla de Abe.

- Lo siento mucho, debería a ver venido - Abe le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

-No... No es culpa tuya – dijo enjuagándose las lagrimas congeladas y sonriendo

Los dos se quedar en silencio, tenían ganas de decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero la vergüenza y el miedo al rechazo les dejaba totalmente mudos, hasta que los dos empezaron a hablar torpemente.

-Yo... – dijeron los dos simultáneamente

-Perdona ibas a decir algo? –pregunto Abe tímidamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza

-Yo... mejor tu primero

Abe suspiro pesadamente y cogió las manos de Nora, con algo de inseguridad, Nora se puso rígida y miro directamente a los ojos de Abe que la miraba con intensidad.

-Nora somos amigos no?

-Si...

-Ya no quiero serlo más

-Abe, pero que dices?

-Digo que quiero ser algo más...

-Eh?

-Nora te amo y quiero seamos algo más que amigos...

Abe iba a decir algo mas pero Nora le beso tiernamente y se olvido de todo.

-Yo también te amo... – dijo poniéndose más roja que nunca.

Nora se estabilizo en la cama y comenzó a desabotonarse la chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba sobre su camiseta tímidamente. Evitando su mirada, Abe comenzó a salir de la habitación si saber que hacer o decir, pero fue detenido por Nora que le agarro de su muñeca.

-No te vayas.

Nora se paró en la punta de los dedos de los pies para besarle profundamente.

-Quédate...

Ella sonrió levemente y se apartó. Sus ojos no se apartaron de él en ningún momento sobre, ella se desabrochó la chaqueta y se quitó la camiseta. Temblando, se puso de pie delante de él con rayas de suciedad pantalones militares y un sujetador negro. Abe esta maravillado con la palidez de su piel, cómo cada corte, moretón y parecía brillar con la luz tenue. Él se movió hacia ella, tirando de ella en un abrazo suave pero firme, su boca ataco la suya como la de un animal salvaje. Una mano temblorosa se poso sobre su cadera por un momento y luego se trasladó hasta las costillas. Cuando la palma de su mano húmeda frotó el pezón excitado a través de su sujetador, Nora gimió y arqueó la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, Abe pego r su mitad inferior contra el de ella, su erección golpeando en el punto de encuentro entre las piernas. Cuando Nora se quedó sin aliento, Abe se apartó.

-¿Te he hecho daño? – pregunto nervioso

Nora negó con la cabeza tímidamente, se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas para que se pusiera a su lado. Cuando se tumbo, Nora se sentó en su regazo, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Apoyó la frente contra la suya. Abe le puso una mano en la cadera y con la otra le acariciaba el pelo. Marcas rojas aparecían en toda su piel cuando su mano se movió de su cabeza a su espalda, por el contacto de piel fría contra caliente. Los dedos escamados y torpes tiraron de su sostén, rompiendo en dos. El sostén cayó al suelo. En lugar de tocar su pecho desnudo, Abe le puso una mano en el lado de su cara.

-Eres tan hermosa

-No, no lo soy - Nora se sonrojo violentamente.

Abe meneó la cabeza con un desacuerdo furioso, acariciando sus rasgos ternura.

- Eres hermosa - insistió, con un dedo cruzando la curva de su pecho.

Nora se estremeció y apretó sus caderas contra las suyas una vez más. Sus pechos se frotaron contra las palmas de las manos húmedas y el agacho su cabeza para chupar un pezón, causando que Nora a gritara de placer y que frotara su sexo, contra el dolorido y duro miembro. De repente, ella estaba fuera de control por los espasmos, sus caderas se frotaban contra las de Abe locamente. Con un grito, Nora se vino, con los ojos en blanco en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ave se detuvo y vio como tumbaba y se acomodaba en sus brazos.

-Abe... Yo quiero ... - susurró Nora, pero corto sus propias palabras.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a lo que sobresalía de entre sus piernas.

-Me amas? -preguntó ella, bloqueando su mirada con la suya.

-Si

Nora le dio un beso y sus manos comenzaron su descenso. Sus fríos dedos empezaron a tirar de sus shorts, su cara se estaba poniendo roja. Cuando por fin bajo sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, la cabeza de Nora comenzó el mismo camino que sus manos habían tomado. Besaba el pecho y el estómago, se detuvo debajo de su ombligo. Nora respiró hondo y su boca se envolvió la cabeza de su pene. Abe gimió sorprendido, puso sus manos en su pelo. Poco a poco, Nora fue tragando más y más, hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más. Su conocimiento era limitado, todo lo que sabía provenía de revistas femeninas y algunas novelas de bolsillo que había leído hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, Abe parecía disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo, metiéndolo en su boca hasta que ella comenzó a atragantarse, una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

-Abe! - Nora levantó la cabeza de su regazo para decírselo. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas y se veía tan mal que Abe sintió un tirón de culpa en su corazón. Esto era nuevo para él.

-Lo siento - Abe se inclinó para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de su a hora amante y le limpió la lágrima congeladas. Nora reanudó su tarea con más vigor que antes. Pronto, Abe se corrió con fuerza, en la boca de Nora. Ella tragó saliva y apoyó la cabeza en el muslo.

-Te amo - susurró ella y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con suavidad.

Abe la coloco sobre la cama y se tendió a su lado.

-Yo también te amo - Abe no pudo más y se quedo a dormir.

**Lo siento mucho pero tengo que acabar aquí pronto lo continuo.**


	7. Apare Sally Frost

**CAPITULO 6: Aparece Sally Frost**

**Ya os aviso de que este capítulo contiene Lemon, esta vez lo separare con una línea**

**COMIENZA LEMON**

Por la mañana, Nora despertó a Abe besando su pecho. Se había quedado dormido en lo que tenían (y no había) estado usando la noche anterior. El aire fresco de la mañana le animó la protuberancia de entre sus piernas, haciéndole gemir cuando la lengua de Nora pasó por encima. Abe se abalanzo sobre ella empujándola hacia arriba, y aunque no podía sonreír, Nora sabía que estaba contento. Dios, amaba a ese hombre.

-Abe ... – susurro Nora y se arqueó hacia él.

Con sus manos intento torpemente quitarle el botón de su pantalón, haciéndolo estallar y rodar por el suelo. La cremallera fue más fácil, luego tiró de sus pantalones. Comenzando por la mejilla, Abe besó cada golpe y corte en su cuerpo. Había unos cuantos y ella gemía en el momento en que llegó a la contusión en su muslo superior. Después de eso, Abe se deslizó de nuevo sobre su rostro y la besó en la boca.

-Ahora - dijo entre dientes y se inclinó para aplomo su hombría a su entrada.

Con un golpe, él estaba dentro, Nora jadeo con una mezcla de dolor y placer. Estaba empujando, agarrando sus caderas de para estabilizarse. Le iban a salir moretones después, pero Nora no podía importarle menos, solo podía pensar en la sensación de plenitud que superaba todas las células de su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan viva. Sus huesos de acero se flexionaban debajo de la cálida y húmeda piel mientras se acercaba a su punto máximo. Entonces, ella estallo, Nora grito el su nombre amante mientras sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de él, pego su boca al cuello de Abe mordiéndole hasta sacar de sangre azul. Abe se paralizaron mientras se venía en su interior, y se derrumbó sobre ella, respirando pesadamente.

**FIN DEL LEMON**

Era casi mediodía cuando finalmente se levantó.

Nora se dirigió a la ducha, aún desnuda. Abe la siguió, mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente. La ducha era bastante estrecha así que no había mucha libertad de movimiento, pero a ella no le importo. De hecho, ella sonrió y comenzó a limpiarlo, paso el paño sobre su cuerpo. Abe inclinó la cabeza y la miró. Cogió la otra toalla que pendía sobre la barra y el paso a lo largo de su vientre. Nora se rió y lo besó en el pecho.

Pasos pesados sonaron desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Nora se congeló y Abe le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda. Salió de la ducha, se puso los pantalones y fue a comprobar el ruido.

Nora se quedo en la ducha esperando a Abe mientras pensaba en la maravillosa noche que había pasado con su amado, hasta que el hilo de sus pensamientos al oír un fuerte grito masculino, Nora salió corriendo de la ducha poniéndose solo una camiseta grande, ella entro en la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces preparada para atacar, pero su mente se descompuso al encontrar a Abe en el suelo con un arañazos profundos y quemaduras por congelación, Nora se tiro al suelo llorando a ver como estaba, cuando vio que su pulso era estable, busco con la mirada en todas las direcciones ...

Abe hizo un esfuerzo y señalo al techo – Arriba... – dijo apenas sin aliento.

De repente unos destellos de luz golpearon a Nora, noqueándola y creando cadenas de hielo en sus miembros.

Una extraña joven se acerco a Abe, el enseguida vio que era una Dama de las Nieves, el intento moverse pero el dolor se lo impedía, la Dama se inclino hacia la oreja de Abe (lo que se entienda por oreja en los peces) y susurro.

-No atentes salvarla, ella no merece la pena... ella se merece esto y mucho mas – dijo en un suave susurro que envió un escalofrió a la espina dorsal de Abe

-Que... que vas a hacer con ella? ... Sally Frost – dijo Abe con un tono que entremezclaba arrogancia con clara preocupación.

La joven se quedo de piedra y golpeo a Abe con el pie en el costado con furia.

-Como sabes quién soy?! – Grito con un evidente ataque de histeria

-Solo con tocarte ya obtengo mucha información sobre ti – dijo débilmente, Abe se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Ella grito con furia no esperaba que nadie alcanzara a saber de ella, pero no le dio más importancia, así que cogió a Nora y la cago en su hombro, lazando unos polvos al suelo que envolvieron a las dos en llamas verdes que de inmediato izo que desaparecieran dejando solo un rastro de humo negro.

Abe quería gritar pero su cuerpo no le respondía así que solo lloro en silencio hasta quedarse profundamente dormido estaba tan cansado, su mente se lleno de pesadillas que le acosaban de su debilidad haciéndole sentir el ser más inútil del universo.

Al final una de sus pesadillas le sacaron de su largo letargo, despertó bruscamente encontrándose en el cilindro de agua de curación de la ultima vez, sus heridas estaban curada pero quedaban algunas cicatrices de los arañazos que le había hecho Frost.

-Has dormido casi tres días – dijo Lizz que se hacerco al cilindro con cara de preocupación y unas ojeras marcadas por la falta de sueño.

-Nora ... donde esta Nora? – gimió Abe aturdido

-No lo sabemos... – respondió ella intentando evitar la mirada de Abe

-Pero que... que paso?

-Fuimos a buscar a Sra. Nora para una misión, pero al llamar a su puerta ella no contesto así que entramos a la fuerza y allí nos encontramos con usted inconsciente y mal herido, y sin más rastro de la Sra. Nora que restos de hielo y polvos de tele transportación, la hemos estado buscando pero no somos capaces de encontrarla – contesto el .

-Sacadme de aquí yo la encontrare...

-Como quiera

Después de sacar ha Abe del cilindro, este se apresuro a ir a la habitación de Nora, donde se encontró a Hellboy buscando pistas torpemente.

-Abe ... amigo despertaste!

-Si ... lo mejor será que te ayude

Abe no dijo nada más y se puso a buscar pistas con Rojo, hasta que llegaron Lizz y el .

-Abe puedes decirnos que paso?- pregunto Lizz

-Sally Frost entro aquí y se la llevo y yo ... y yo no pude hacer nada! – grito desesperado golpeando la mesita de Nora, de ella cayo uno de sus sais, Abe se agacho a cógelo y al tacto pudo ver el lugar a Nora

-Chicos se donde esta!

**TO BE CONTINUE ...**

**Me ha quedado algo corto siento haber tardo tengo la vida demasiado desordenada.**


End file.
